


Vacation

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [48]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, angst kind of, kylo gets captured by the resistance and Hux has to negotiate for him, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: While on vacation, Kylo gets captured by the Resistance. Hux has to go negotiate for him.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic but that I didn't know what to do w so I added in mpreg n managed to finish it lmao

**Vacation**

"General Organa! There's a First Order shuttle requesting landing. There is only one person on board."

Leia looked up at the lieutenant who had come to alert her. "Who is it?"

"General Hux. He's requesting to meet with you about our new prisoner." Leia frowned at that. They'd only just captured Kylo Ren a few days ago, how did a First Order member manage to figure that out and determine his whereabouts so quickly? And why send none other than General Hux to retrieve him? She found it strange that they would send the General alone. She'd expected him to show up with a full battalion of troopers, along with the trooper Captain from his ship.

The only way to get answers would be to speak with the General himself. "Let him land, bring him to my office." They nodded and darted off. Leia sighed and headed towards the holding cells. It would be a while before Hux showed up, as he needed to land, and the hanger was a bit far from her office. She'd stop to speak with her son while she waited. He could have been communicating with the General through the force, even with force nulling cuffs on, so she needed to confirm whether or not that was true before she spoke with Hux.

-

"Ben-" Leia started, looking through the window of his cell.

"It's Kylo Ren!" He stood up, scowling. 

"Someone from the First Order is here to pick you up. Do you know who it is?"

"No. Is it Phasma? I sent a distress signal to the _Finalizer_ before you captured me, she should have come." She could sense that he honestly didn't know. He tried to prod her mind, and she promptly blocked him out. His force connection was too weak to fight against her barriers, he had no hopes of breaking through them. Now that one of her worries were vanquished, she had nothing else to do with him, so she left.

-

Moments after she sat down in her office, the door reopened and two guards led General Hux inside. As he stood in front of her desk, looking rather irritated, she couldn't help but be surprised. He wasn't in uniform, rather, he was in civilian clothes, a white polo shirt that didn't do much to hide the bulge of his abdomen, and grey slacks. His arms and face were freckled and sunburned, which should not have been the case with how much time he spent indoors on ships. His hair was even a bit messy.

She hid her shock and gestured to a chair in front of her, "Take a seat, General."

"I'd much rather stand, thank you." He sighed, starting to move a hand to his belly but then letting it drop back to his side, and added, "You know why I'm here."

"You intend to bargain for Kylo Ren, yes, I know."

"Of course. I'll be generous and let you name your starting price."

"I will not be returning him. But I would like to know what he was doing on Naboo."

Hux didn't look too excited about telling her, but did anyways. "We were celebrating our anniversary. We've been married for two years now. I booked us a hotel room at a resort, the one closet to where you captured him. We were having a nice time before your fighters showed up."

He wasn't lying, though she wished he was.

"I'm still not giving him up."

"May I speak to him, then? I'm in no state to attempt a rescue by myself." He gestured to his belly. Knowing that the child inside of him was her grandchild made her head hurt. She hadn't wanted to know her son had somehow managed to get married and reproduce with one of the First Order's top officers. 

It couldn't hurt to let her son talk to his husband, and she doubted Hux would leave until he got to visit. "Alright. I'll bring you to him."

-

She brought Hux to Ren's cell. He looked happy, and entered as soon as she opened the door. "Kylo! How are you?"

"Horrible."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine, physically. I can't use the Force, though."

"Then what's so horrible? Did Organa do anything to you?"

"What's horrible is this whole experience. This is the worst vacation I've ever been on. Thanks a lot, Hux, you really outdid yourself on this one. I thought nothing could top the visit to your dad's." Ren was sitting on his bunk, refusing to look at Hux.

"Well, getting captured is horrible, but I thought you liked the rest of it. You looked happy."

"It was too hot and sunny, there were way too many people around, I don't like Naboo, and you're super bothersome on trips, especially this one."

"But-"

"It was a really awful idea, one of your worst. Why did we even bother going? I could have been training."

"It was for our anniversary..."

"Oh, that. There's nothing to celebrate, why did we go?"

"Well... Um... I'll just be going. I'm sorry I thought you'd like the trip and celebrating our relationship."

"You were completely wrong."

"I just thought it'd make you happy. If you'd be happier without the baby and I in the way ever again, we'll go."

"Good, then go."

Hux turned around and left, shoulders hunched. Leia caught his face, and felt a stab of pity. He honestly looked ready to cry. Crossing his arms, Hux took off for his ship.

-

Once his ship was in hyperspace, Hux let himself think about what had just happened. He'd gone expecting that he wouldn't come back with Ren, but he hadn't imagined that he would come back with no husband. He could barely believe that Ren had just told him he'd be happy without them, and that there was nothing about their relationship to celebrate.

He'd thought there was. He supposed he'd go back to Naboo for the rest of his vacation days, and then return to the ship. Snoke would have him send a squadron down to free Ren, or would just send the rest of the Knights to fetch their master. He'd get everything ready so Ren wouldn't have to deal with him once they got back. They'd need to get separate quarters again, and Ren's stuff would have to be moved. Then they'd have to file a form to annul their marriage, and Ren would just have to sign it. It would be all finished after that.

Landing on Naboo, he put on sunscreen and a hat, and went back to the hotel. His heartbreak turned into anger. Ren was being childish, and Hux knew he could do so much better. He'd have a great time on the rest of the vacation without him, and he'd actually be able to relax and put on the correct amount of sunscreen he needed. He flipped through the booklet they'd gotten on their arrival, what was included with the room they'd gotten.

There were a whole bunch of things he was eligible for, as long as he entered a timeframe. He was sore after his walk, so he put in a slot for a massage and use of the hotel spa. Ren hadn't wanted to do that, even though Hux was always aching. 

He took a shower to get the sunscreen off, and then went down. Ren could just enjoy his time in a cell while he had a great vacation without him.

-

He signed up for other things the hotel offered the next few days, making sure to get a massage each evening. It was so much easier to fall asleep after one. On the last day, he went through the town and got a few items he thought Millicent might like, and a few baby items. He ate at a nice restaurant, digging out Ren's credits to pay, and then went to another store. He bought a few things for himself, again using Ren's credits, and then returned to the _Finalizer._

The crew were a bit surprised to see him come off the ship without Ren, but were soothed once they realized that he was only captured. He sent a message to Snoke, and the Supreme Leader responded saying that he would send the Knights to fetch his apprentice. 

"How was your trip, sir?"

"Excellent. The hotel I stayed at was amazing. Ren decided he would divorce me, but honestly, he was a subpar husband and would have made a horrible father."

"C-congratulations, then, sir?"

"Thank you. I still have off until tomorrow, so I'll be retiring to my quarters till then."

"Yes, General."

-

Their relationship had been worth celebrating, Hux thought angrily, stuffing Ren's clothes into a box. He'd found himself getting mad as he packed Ren's things. It felt good to shove everything into boxes, and he'd already decided he'd transform Ren's little meditation area into the baby's area. Ren hadn't wanted the baby to be in their bedroom, instead saying the little side room attached to it should be for them.

It was very satisfying to drag in the crib and position it. He'd be able to see the crib perfectly from his bed. He had a little dresser to go next to it, which also functioned as a table. He'd found it in a storage room a few months ago, and thought it would be perfect for changing the baby on top of. 

He took a rest after moving both pieces of furniture, and then went back to packing. After getting all of Ren's belongings into boxes, he brought them down the hall to his old quarters.

After moving everything, he felt a lot better. His room felt neater, and having the baby area made it even nicer. He pulled out the items he'd purchased, setting down the new toys for his cat near her bed. He put the baby blankets and outfits in the dresser, folding one blanket and hanging it on the side of the crib. He brought out the things he'd bought for himself as well.

A new pillow to rest his belly on top of, a support belt, a small holocamera and extra memory cards, and a little device that would massage his back. He put on the support belt, and then jammed the device into it as well, turning it on. It vibrated pleasantly, and when he sat down at his desk, the pressure was perfect. 

He filled out the divorce contract using Ren's log in, since it was Ren who wanted one, and then signed his part. Ren would have to sign when he got back. Hux left it on the side of his desk, so he'd remember to get it as soon as Ren returned.

Looking at his chrono, he noticed how late it was getting. He got ready for bed, and shut off the device, plugging it in to charge. 

-

Hux woke up early to someone shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Hux!" He grumbled, opening his eyes. It was Ren. "What in hells is going on?!"

"You're back..."

"Yes- why is all my stuff in my old room?! Why did you move everything? Why is there a divorce contract on your desk in my name?!"

He didn't get why Ren was so shocked, he'd wanted this in the first place. No more Hux and no more baby, to be precise. "You said we didn't have a relationship and that you would be happy if the baby and I were never in your way again."

"Hux!"

"I packed and moved your things for you, and I filled out the form so you wouldn't have to. You just have to sign and hit submit. I'm tired, leave me alone." He closed his eyes, but Ren shook him again. "What?"

"I don't want this at all!"

"I get it, you don't want the baby, pfassk off." Ren was mean, Hux decided. He felt upset again, and sat up. "If you're just going to be rude, leave."

"No!"

The anger faded back into heartbreak. "You already told me you don't love me, so go away! I don't want to hear it!"

"I do love you!" Ren insisted.

"You told me to my face that our relationship was nothing and that I'm a bother! Don't lie!" He was not going to cry in front of Ren, even though he could already feel tears welling up. He cursed his hormones for ruining him. "You said you'd be happy without me!"

"That's not what I meant!"

Hux got up and went to the refresher. Ren followed him, but he closed it and locked it before he could get in. The tears started to spill. "Just leave! Sign the stupid form and don't come near me ever again!" He slumped against the wall and sunk down to the floor.

"I was just upset, I didn't mean what I said then. I love you and the baby, and I liked being with you on the trip. Being around Organa makes me really angry, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You're the worst!"

The door was forced open. Hux hid his face. Ren knelt down in front of him and made him look at him. He looked sincere, but Hux didn't know what to think. He wanted to believe that Ren was being truthful, but was also scared that what Ren had said before was how he really felt.

"I'll go get my stuff and bring it back. You should go back to bed."

"You're the worst..." He didn't want to move, but Ren pulled him up and made him start walking to the bed. He waited for Hux to lay down before going to fetch his things.

After getting all of his stuff and putting it back in place, Ren changed and got into bed. Hux turned away from him, but Ren pressed up against him and hugged him close, putting one hand on his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
